blackwellschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Father Michael Brannigan
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Biography Father Michael Brannigan wasn't a priest before he was a hunter, and he wasn't a hunter before he was a priest. The truth is that he found both vocations at almost exactly the same time, but only one has endured for all sixty-six of his years. Before he saw the truth of his crusade and gave it up, Brannigan was a legend. He was, quite literally, the best at what he did, and what he did was hunt witches. For over twenty years he waged a one man war against those he perceived as consorting with the devil, until the mission that changed everything. See, not every witch or warlock that Brannigan put down over the course of his illustrious career was evil, but on this particular occasion he found himself deep undercover in the foulest coven he'd ever seen. To make matters worse, the old man found himself getting slow in his middle age, and it didn't take long for the head warlock to find him out. It seemed like this would be the end for the Father, but fate intervened in the shape of William Ward, a young, rebellious warlock out to piss off his rich daddy and cast off the shackles of upper class British oppression. Ward hadn't exactly known what he was signing up for when he joined the coven, but murder was not a line he was ready to cross. He freed Brannigan and together the two of them made their escape. The Father had his eyes opened that day, and owing his life to a warlock played a big part in that. As the coven came after them they watched one another's backs and refused to let the other quit. When the dust settled and the two of them were still standing, Brannigan saw the world in a new light. Father Michael Brannigan, William Ward, and Dr. Jaqueline Tate founded the Blackwell Institue in 1989 as a place of learning and healing, and a haven for those with nowhere else to go. He keeps a tight lid on the parts of his life that don't involve Blackwell, but it is common knowledge that he once had a son, though his exact fate and the whereabouts of his mother are largely unknown. Brannigan has been headmaster of the Institue and a man of peace for longer now than he was a hunter, but recent events have caused him to break promises that he made to himself many years ago. One thing's for sure, though; he will do whatever it takes to keep the Institute and his students safe. Physical Description Father Brannigan was once a tall, physically imposing man. Now, at sixty-six, he seems much diminished, even though he still stands tall. Brannigan walks with a cane as a result of an old injury and still wears his clerical collar most of the time. Personality Michael Brannigan was a late bloomer when it came to having a sense of humor, but it's a quality that he's embraced wholeheartedly since he retried from hunting. He's often sarcastic and not afraid to be blunt, but he's also a man of unwavering faith and quiet strength. The hardest lesson he has ever had to learn was how to compromise, but learn it he did, and he places the safety of his charges over everything else in his life, including his own soul. Brannigan sees the best in people and will exhaust every option before giving up on them. Powers and Abilities You don't develop a reputation as a hunter without knowing your way around a fight. To this day Brannigan rarely leaves the school without a silver knife, a wooden stake, and a sidearm for good measure. On top of that, stories constantly circulate around the Institute regarding the strange and fantastic things that happen when the Father prays. Weapons Brannigan rarely goes armed while on the grounds. See above. Relationships Brannigan, William Ward, and Jaqueline Tate are all very close friends. The three of them founded Blackwell together and seem to trust each other implicitly. Carl Thomsen- When Carl was a student, he was one of those individuals that Brannigan refused to give up on, no matter how much cause they gave him. Brannigan's very proud of the man that Carl's become and didn't hesitate for a moment when the question of who should lead the team came up among faculty. Ulysses Brooks- Ulysses is just the opposite of Carl in Brannigan's eyes; he possesses immense potential yet refuses to put himself in a position to realize it. Brannigan investigated the death of Ulysses' father when Ulysses was just a boy and kept tabs on him after he left home. He worries that Ulysses will become complacent in his role as a warrior and will stop asking the questions that need to be asked. Lucy DeMary- Out of the entire team, Lucy is the one that worries Brannigan the most, simply because she has so far to fall. Even though Tate insisted that Lucy be given a spot on the team, Brannigan has had his doubts since day one. Recent events have done nothing to allay these fears, and he prays nightly that she will turn away from the darkness that threatens to consume her. Mona Delgado- The first time Brannigan met Mona she rattled off a list of attrocities that she'd committed in her lifetime, far too many for all of them to actually be true. In her he recognized a kindred spirit. She carries the burden of her actions the same way that he carries his, and like him she channels that weight into protecting others. Erik Kessler- Erik is another individual that Brannigan has yet to give up on, though not for lack of trying on the boy's part. Brannigan does not believe that Erik is too far gone to come back, but has left his care up to Dr. Tate. He is still hesitant about allowing Erik in the field, but hopes that the rest of the team will have a good influence on him. Casimir- While most people see Cas a monster, Brannigan sees him for what he truly is: an innocent. Cas is a blank slate, a child, still learning what it means to care and where lines should be drawn. For this reason Brannigan greatly enjoys their conversations and sees a long, bright future for Casimir at Blackwell.